


Saved

by Vegetafan72



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, frukweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 15:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19907812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetafan72/pseuds/Vegetafan72
Summary: Francis is trying to get to work when a villain appears! A hero comes to help and he's kinda cute!





	Saved

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Day 1 of FrUK Week 2019! The prompt is Quirks, like from My Hero Academia!
> 
> Before you read this, I apologize for the quality, or rather, the lack of quality. It's been a long time since I wrote anything for Hetalia or just fanfiction in general. I hope its still enjoyable!

Francis Bonnefoy liked to try to be as optimistic and cheerful as he could, but, damn, did England make it hard. He was staying in the country for a photoshoot as part of an event/collaboration between the French and British fashion industries. Francis, being one of the top models in France, was an obvious choice to be a part of it and he wasn’t going to say no to something as big as this, but he was starting to regret it. Not because the people he was working with were awful or anything, but the country itself was annoying. Francis could swear he hadn’t seen the sun since he’d arrived here; it rained non-stop. Cold, bleak, gray days: that was what awaited him every morning. 

He supposed he could have made today easier on himself by taking a taxi instead of walking in the stupid rain, but he’d discovered a little French bistro (God, he missed French cuisine. British food couldn’t ever compare) close to his hotel and he had just enough time to stop by and grab a quick bite to eat before heading to the photoshoot. Even with the rain, however, the streets were still crowded and it was taking longer than Francis thought to reach the restaurant. A big, spiky man bumped against Francis’ shoulder, sending a glare at the French man like it was his fault.

“Oi, watch it prissy boy”, he hissed, before marching on his way.

Ok, British people were terrible. Francis decided if another job came his way, if it involved traveling to England, he’d pass on it. No sense in coming here if he was going to feel this miserable. Francis sighed, turning to scan the street. At this point he was ready to even skip the bistro and just take a taxi straight to the photoshoot.

The air suddenly felt colder than before, but before Francis could chalk it up as England’s weather just being its usual awful self, screaming caught his attention. He turned around and saw people running from a figure that was calmly walking down the middle of the street. It was a woman with blue skin and white hair in a pixie cut. Francis wasn’t sure why everyone was panicking until she held out her hands at the cars in her way. Ice shot from her palms, sending the cars flying, crashing into buildings and injuring a few pedestrians. She laughed at the destruction with a crazed glint in her completely white eyes. 

“That’s right! Run you little insects! My power is too strong to be contained!”, the villain cried, blasting stores close to her with more ice.

Francis was about to join the other civilians in running away when he caught sight of a young girl crouched by an overturned car. A woman, most likely the girl’s mother, had a leg stuck underneath it and it was obvious she couldn’t free herself. Francis couldn’t just ignore them; he ran over without a second thought. He knew he couldn’t lift the car on his own and he didn’t have a Quirk that would help in this situation, but thankfully he wasn’t the only one to notice the woman in peril. Two other men came over with him and the three of them managed to lift the car enough for the woman to slide her leg out from underneath it. The two men held the woman up between them as Francis consoled the little girl but a chilling voice spoke from behind him.

“Aw, that’s cute. The worthless always stick together, don’t they?”

The villain had come closer than before. That crazy look was still plastered to her face and her eyes widened when they landed on Francis.

“Oh my! Aren’t you just the most handsome man I’ve ever seen?”, she cooed, pointing at him with a frosty finger, “I think I’ll keep you nice and frozen in an ice cube all to myself.”

Francis’ legs were shaking too much for him to even attempt to run away. He braced himself for the impact of the villain’s ice beam, but someone suddenly ran in front of him. They projected something like a shield that deflected the beam back at the woman. It made contact with one of her legs and she screeched as ice rooted her to the spot. Francis’ savior took the opportunity to turn to address the civilians behind him. 

“Everyone, please get away from this area immediately!”, he shouted with authority and everyone scrambled to follow his orders.

Everyone except Francis. Sure, he wanted to get away from danger, but his legs were still refusing to cooperate with him. Not only that, but he was fixated on the man who saved him. From his outfit, he was clearly a Pro Hero. Nobody would go around wearing a robe and cloak like a D&D character unless they were at some kind of convention or a hero. While the man’s clothing may have taken Francis aback, his face was captivating. Messy blond hair, huge eyebrows, and striking emerald eyes: he was beautiful. Francis didn’t know it was possible to make eyebrows that big and dark work, but it did for this man.

When those green irises locked onto him, his breath hitched. “Sir, are you hurt?”, the hero asked. 

Francis opened his mouth to respond but movement from behind the hero caught his attention. The villain had freed herself from the ice and was aiming her hands their way, smartly staying quiet so the Pro Hero wouldn’t know to be on guard. Francis reached out, grabbed the man’s cloak, and pulled him into a small alleyway they were standing by. They tumbled into the opening just in the nick of time as jagged ice appeared where they’d both been standing a second ago. Francis shuddered to think of how close they’d been to death.

“Hey, let go of me, you git!”, the hero hissed.

Francis suddenly noticed the situation they were in. He’d fallen to the ground, never releasing his hold on the hero’s clothes and effectively dragging him down with him. He’d landed on top of Francis and the two ended up in a rather intimate looking position. In spite of the scared pounding of his heart, the French man couldn’t help but smile.

“Pardonnez-moi. I only just saved your life since you weren’t paying attention”, he said, letting go of the other man. 

The Pro Hero scrambled away to stand up and brush himself off. His cheeks were red as he grumbled, “Well, it was your fault I was distracted. Besides, I saved you first.”

“Oh hon hon, I distracted you? I don’t blame you for staring; je suis magnifique”, Francis teased as he sat up.

The other man’s face somehow got even redder and he spluttered, “T-that was NOT the reason! You weren’t getting out of the way! As a hero, it’s my job to make sure no civilians get harmed and, since you weren’t running away, I thought you might be injured to the point where you couldn’t move.”

“Ah, how could I run with such a dashing hero in front of me?”, Francis flirted. He loved how the other man made a little squeak at the comment then tried to cover it up with a cough. God, how cute could this guy be? “My name is Francis Bonnefoy. Can I know the name of my savior?”

The Pro Hero shook his head. “I am called The Mage. Now, if you’ll excuse me-”

“I don’t get to know your real name?”, Francis huffed.

The Mage seemed to debate with himself and opened his mouth to speak, but he suddenly flicked his gaze to the alleyway’s opening and leapt in front of Francis. He projected another shield like before as ice shot at them; the villain had come after them with a vengeance. She walked forward, keeping up her beam as she went. The closer she got, the stronger her power and the harder it was for The Mage to block it.

“Having trouble aren’t you?”, She jeered, “Powerful Quirks like mine shouldn’t have to be restricted by ridiculous laws! I should be able to do whatever I want with it. My ice is unstoppable!”

The Mage smirked. Francis feared the hero may have lost his mind until he quipped, “Except you seem to forget that ice has a very clear weakness and I just so happen to be able to produce it.”

The villain only had a second to look confused and afraid before The Mage shouted, “Fire!”, and his shield was replaced with a fiery inferno. It engulfed her ice beam instantly and she screamed as the flames flew at her, singeing her hands. She ducked the rest of the fire and fled back out onto the main street but was met by other Pro Heroes and police who had finally arrived on the scene. Unable to use her ice anymore, all she could do was surrender. The Mage walked over to the police, seeming to give his reports on what had happened and what the villain could do. Francis was a little miffed the hero didn’t say anything to him but he did catch the Brit subtly look back at him. The French man smiled as he had an idea.

\--

Arthur almost jumped when he felt someone brush against him. Of course it was the gorgeous French man, who winked at him as he passed to give his statements to the police. Arthur cleared his throat, hoping he wasn’t blushing and noticed that the man had handed him something: a beautiful red rose with a card on it. It was a regular business card on one side, but when Arthur flipped it over, there was a personalized note.

*Give me a call. I’d like to treat my hero to dinner sometime and perhaps get to learn his real name~*

Arthur was definitely blushing.

And he was definitely going to call.


End file.
